


KuroAka Drabbles

by galaxyphoenicx



Series: Haikyuu Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, rarepair hell, the tags will get updated as i write more, theres not ever enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyphoenicx/pseuds/galaxyphoenicx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spring High is coming up and Kuroo realizes that this might be the only chance he can tell Akaashi how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KuroAka Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble and also my first work, so there will be much room for improvement as I post more stuff and work on my other things. If you have tips or any remarks, leave a comment. Thank you <3 Enjoy some fluffy KurooAka!

Kuroo could feel the excitement radiate off of his teammates when they unloaded from the bus. The Spring High Tournament was upon them, and it was time for them to spend the next three weeks camping out to practice with the rest of the elite Tokyo teams. But there was another reason, for him at least, to be excited about being here.

Kuroo would be able to see _him._

Around the afternoon, most of the teams had finally arrived, loading into the now crowded gym. It was scorching hot, and small droplets of sweat had begun to gather on his forehead, his hair matted down to it. They waited, hoping that the meeting being held would go by quickly to enjoy the outside before the practice matches start the next day.

Kuroo had other plans. He wanted to slip away and meet his secret friend, though he wasn’t sure if they would be willing to meet him. He’d known them for a couple of years, and he had to thank volleyball for that. He sneaked a glance across the gym to where their team was standing and for a moment he could feel his heart race.

They were beautiful.

Their emerald eyes sparkled from the overhead lights and their onyx hair had been curled up, probably from sweat. Kuroo knew he shouldn’t stare for too long, but once their eyes met, he froze up. Kuroo, the embodiment of confidence and sarcasm, couldn’t for the life of him think of anything to do, nor was he able to look away.

They smiled, and in that moment Kuroo could feel his soul leave his body.

Around the evening, Kuroo had been sitting on the grass alone, the night had begun to settle into the sky, and there were footsteps coming closer to him. He looked up, finding the asshole who nearly killed him earlier.

“Kuroo-san, are you feeling better?” They settled down next to him, their knees to their chest, delicate fingers resting on their knees. Kuroo’s heart began to race, his face heating up, turning scarlet, but he was thankful that there wasn’t enough light to be visible.

He gave a noncommittal grunt, trying to appear nonchalant and calm, but deep down he knew if he said anything it would come out in a stuttering mess.

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi began, and Kuroo turned to him, his heart beating even faster, “this is going to be your last time coming here, right? I heard from Bokuto-san that you two will be attending the same university.”

“Right…” He felt his heart sink when the realization that this might be the last time they meet sank in. He thought for a moment, trying to decide if he should admit his feelings now or later, but there may not be another opportunity if he doesn’t do it now. He let out a deep breath, anxiety climbing up his throat, hands grasping at grass, and hoping his voice would come out even. “Akaashi,” he began, taking another deep breath, “there’s something I have to tell you, and if I don’t say it now, there’s a chance that I may not say it.”

Kuroo could see the concern flash in those emerald eyes, and Akaashi shifted so that he was now facing him fully. “Is everything alright, Kuroo-san?”

“Yeah,” he said, his voice wavering a bit, “Everything is fine. I just need to tell you how I feel. I met you two years ago, the first match our school had with your team, and for some reason, I just couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. Your form, your tosses, and the way that you were able to handle the pressure of keeping Bokuto, who we both know _loves_ to have his mood swings, I couldn’t stop watching you. Even when our team managed to lose, I wanted to approach you, but somehow I couldn’t find it in myself to.” He paused, taking another breath, now gripping the grass even tighter. “As much as I brag and try to pretend I have a lot of confidence, you made me feel weak, and it took me awhile to figure out why. More and more matches came up between our school, and I found myself looking forward to them, just to be able to see you, which says a lot.”

Akaashi was listening intently and Kuroo took a moment to study him, though, Akaashi wasn’t the type to easily display his emotions, but he could feel his gut sink and his stomach churn at the idea of what he’s about to tell him. He turned away after a moment, trying to calm himself so that he doesn’t humiliate himself, which rarely happened to Kuroo. But before he could turn back, he felt warmth on his shoulder, and he realized that Akaashi had moved closer, now just inches away from Kuroo.

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi began, Kuroo now facing him, “the truth is that I also felt the same way, but there was no way for me to tell you. It was amazing to see you play, to be able to come into contact with you. Though it was more than just that, it was also the times that we were able to see each other outside of volleyball, even if it was Bokuto and the others that we spent time with. I was also watching you.” He took a moment to look up at the sky, now fully dark, the moon just barely appearing over the horizon. Kuroo could hear his heartbeat in his ears, his face turning scarlet, unable to process that perhaps they were on the same page, but he wasn’t sure, so he took the moment that Akaashi was silent to tell him his exact feelings.

“Akaashi, I, uh, Ilikeyou.” He blurted the words out, closing his eyes, his heart racing faster than he thought was possible. There was silence, but the warmth was still there on his shoulder. He cracked open an eye, seeing Akaashi uncharacteristically flustered, his eyes widened, and he just stared, unsure of what to do or say next, but it was Akaashi who broke the silence first.

“Kuroo-san, I also like you. It would prove to be quite difficult to be together-”

“I will make it work, I promise.” He grabbed his hands, holding them in his own, his eyes fixated on Akaashi’s. “I want to be with you, and I want to get to know you better, and I would do whatever it takes. Since the moment I saw you, I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. As creepy as that sounds.” He let out a chuckle.

“Kuroo-san, I would also like to be with you,” he said before adding, “It would be an honor. Besides, you’ll be attending school with Bokuto, there would be no chance that he wouldn’t just happen to appear back at Fukurodani and play with us. He isn’t the type of person to do that.”

“That’s right, Bo always tends to get involved in everything. And he loves his teammates too much to let them all be left alone to their own devices.” They laughed, and Kuroo realized he was still holding Akaashi’s hand. He looked at them for a moment, and brought one of them up to his face and planted a soft kiss on the top of his hand. “Besides, there’s now me you have to worry about showing up.” He smirked, trying to find his confidence again.

“Ah, that’s right. Looks like I have the two of you to worry about disrupting.” He laughed and Kuroo gave a wide smile.

He was glad, and he could tell that he was going to be happy for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> http://galaxyphoenicx.tumblr.com/


End file.
